I'm Too Tired To Fight
by kakikidawn.housesflower
Summary: Do you hear that shutter in his voice? Those final words being whispered in the dark? Do you see those memories playing through, bring sea salt taste of wet droplets? For one man, that will be the night, his heart finally breaks. Not by a woman, but by his best friend. He's gone and there's nothing the great doctor House could do. Based in Season Eight.
1. Tonight Your Memory

**A/N**: I Own Nothing. Not the shows, characters, or the actors involved. This is for fun. ENJOY!

_Tonight Your Memory..._

It had been a week now. The longest week of his existence. A week since he lost everything. House's finger tips hit the keys like glass to skin. Pain fills his heart and mind, numbing his body like Cocaine in his veins. Tears streamed down his face, his eyes are clasped shut. The taste of sea salt stings his chapped lips. He played the same tune over and over, the tips of his finger began to tingle. He's still wearing the clothes he wore the day, is best friend was buried. He ignored the feeling and continued to play.

_"I can usually drink you right off of my mind But I miss you tonight I can normally push you right out of my heart But I'm too tired to fight  
Yeah the whole thing begins And I let you sink into my veins And I feel the pain like it's new Everything that we were, Everything that you said, Everything that I did and that I couldn't do Plays through tonight_

_Tonight your memory burns like a fire With every one it grows higher and higher And I can't get over it, I just can't put out this love I just sit in these flames and pray that you'll come back Close my eyes tightly, hold on and hope that I'm dreaming Come wake me up_

_Turn the TV up loud just to drown out your voice, but I can't forget Now I'm all out of ideas and baby I'm down to my last cigarette Yeah, you're probably asleep deep inside of your dreams while I'm sitting here crying and trying to see Yeah, wherever you are baby now I am sure you moved on and aren't thinking twice about me And you tonight_

_Tonight your memory burns like a fire With every one it grows higher and higher I can't get over it, I just can't put out this love I just sit in these flames and pray that you'll come back Close my eyes tightly, hold on and hope that I'm dreaming_

_I know that you're movin' on I know I should give you up But I keep hopin' that you'll trip and fall back in love Time's not healin' anything Baby, this pain is worse than it ever was I know that you can't hear me, but baby I need you to save me tonight_

_Tonight your memory burns like a fire With every one it grows higher and higher I can't get over it, I just can't put out this love I just sit in these flames and pray that you'll come back Close my eyes tightly, hold on and hope that I'm dreaming Come wake me up Oh, I'm dreaming Come wake me up Oh, I'm dreaming."_

The memory of the day Wilson was buried flowed through House's mind, like a disease.  
_House had to hide behind trees, waiting in the rain for everyone to leave. After a couple of hours of waiting, House limped his way through the soggy grass to the new tombstone. House fell to his knees, tears mixing with rain. Reading his headstone, "__**James Evan Wilson. Brother, Son, Friend and Healer. 1964-2012**__" House thought it was slightly funny that out of Wilson was married four times and, Husband, wasn't written on it. House's raspy voice filled the empty cemetery._

_"I miss you. I hate that I miss you." He sucked back tears. "I hate that I never told you more than once that I loved you. You were my best friend. The one fucking person I could count on through anything, you were always there, even when I didn't want you to be. In the end I failed you. I- We should have caught your illness before.." His head hung low, the feeling of shame covered his body. "Dammit Wilson you're suppose to be here with me. Why'd you have to leave. I knew it, I deserve to be alone. All I'm worth is misery. All I do is drive people away. Stacy left me, Cuddy, Dominica, a- and Cameron's gone. Now.. Now you." He wiped away a tear. "John was right. I'm worthless, I'm nothing, and I don't deserve happiness." A voice from behind him, made his blood run cold._

_"You don't honestly believe that do you?"_

_House turned around. "Am I suppose to believe you? You're dead."_

_Wilson's smiling figure looked down at House. Dressed in white pants, and a white long-sleeve shirt, it began to soak through from God's tears pouring down. After a moment of staring, Wilson sat down next to his crying friend, with his leg's crossed. _

_"That I am."_

_"Am I dead?" House asked with hope._

_Wilson shook his head. "No, not yet. House I know that you loved me. John wasn't right, and he did love you, despite what you believe."_

_House slowly shook his head. "You don't know that."_

_"I do. He told me."_

_House's mouth parted. "What is there group therapy up there?"_

_"I thought you didn't believe in heaven?" Wilson have a side smirk._

_"I don't, you're clearly a hallucination, but if there was I doubt he'd be up there"_

_"House, if I'm really here. Well my spirit is, your always laying over my body." _

_House shifted, a laugh came from Wilson. _

_"So you want me to actually believe that your really here, telling me that everything will be okay."_

_"Yes." Wilson nodded. "House, you are never alone." Wilson placed a hand over House's._

_House's ice cold fist warmed immediately from the tender touch, tears poured down his face. "I'm sorry I couldn't save you." House whispered, with closed eyes._

_"It's not your fault House, things just happen. Don't blame yourself." Wilson looked forward, a light appeared through two trees. "I have to go, my ride's here."_

_House's eyes shot open. "No, no, please, don't! Stay Wilson.. please."_

_"I'll always be with you House. I promise, it's not your last chance, you won't be alone." Wilson stood up and began walking towards the family of tall evergreen's._

_"Who? Who would want to be with me?"_

_Wilson's brown eyes smiled warmly at his friend. "And take away your puzzle, not a chance."_

_House leaped up, pain rained through his leg. "Wilson..." He cried out.  
_

_Wilson turned around.  
_

_"I love you."_ _"I love you too House. Take care of yourself, for me." With that, Wilson walked into the forest._

A loud knock on House's door, woke him from his memory. His head rested on his arm, which was laying on the black 'n white keys of the black grand in his living room. A couple more knocks.

"Yeah, yeah. I'm coming." House opened the door.

A woman stood before House. "Hey House."

House's lips parted, in shock. "Cameron?"

**To Be Continued...**

Did I make you cry?


	2. Forbidden Fruit

Again, like, I say everytime. I own nothing.

House didn't if he was dreaming or not. He wasn't even sure how she found him. He mouth hung lose, she just raised her eyebrow's waiting for a response.

"Ho- How did you know where to find me?"

"It's pouring out here, can I come in. I'll explain." She was holding a dark orange back pack.

"Uh.. yeah." He moved out of the way, and let her walk through. He shut the door, and limped down the hall, opening a hall closet. Grabbing a towel. "Here."

She grabbed it. "Thanks." she began drying her hair.

"So, how'd you find me?"

Cameron sighed, looking down at the chocolate brown towel in her hand. "Wilson called me."

House's eyes grew. "How long?"

She looked up at him. "Little over a week ago. I was at the funeral back in Jersey."

"I saw you."

"You were there?" She asked, with a arched eyebrow.

"I may be a bastard, but he was my friend."

"You're not a bastard House, a jackass maybe." They both slightly smiled, then she had a euphony. "You hid in the trees?" She asked, already knowing the answer.

He nodded, and made his way past her to sit at on the couch. Cameron took in the little house. He had a light brown, wood stand-up piano against the right wall, a black leather two-seater couch, he had paintings on the wall; no doubt Wilson bought them. A small flat-screen mounted on the wall, two black books shelves on the left wall; one held books, the other had some books, but it was mostly filled with movies and cd's.

The hall was to the right of the front door, she could see five doors, three on the right wall, one of those being the linen closet. No doubt the others were the two bedrooms, kitchen, and the bathroom. Empty pizza boxes and chinese container were found on every surface. A empty bottle of Marker's Mark layed on it's side, on the top of the piano. And the occasional t-shirt tossed about.

"Are you going to sit down?" House asked staring at the black screen of the television. "Or would you like to snoop around?"

"Maybe later." She sat down next to him.

"When did you arrive in Seattle?" House asked, looking over at her.

"Two hours ago."

He raised a brow at her in questioning. "It took you two hours to get here?"

"I was sitting on your porch for a bit."

"Nervous about seeing me?"

"Was trying to figure out what i'd say to you."

"Wilson's dead. Nothing you can say." He hung his head.

Cameron took off her soaked chocolate brown pea coat. "No, well, yes. House, it's been almost four years since we've seen each other. I didn't know what i'd be like."

"Because you had the hots for me."

"Because for months, I thought you were dead." She nervously played with the ring on her left hand.

House looked what she was fidgiting with, he sighed. "Hubby number three didn't tag along?"

"No."

"Why?"

"House, how are you?"

House was silent for a minute. "If your divorcing the guy, why are you still wearing the ring?"

"Who says I'm getting divorced?"

"Is he dying?"

"No." She looked at him confused.

"Then your getting a divorce."

"No, I'm not. Now stop trying to change the subject."

"I'm not, you are. And you've never been able to lie to me."

She looked at him, back at her ring, and then sighed. "I know, I've always hated that."

They both slightly smiled. "So, what happened to with this one?"

"That's none of your business." She took a deep breath and then made a disgusted face. "When's the last time you showered?"

"Do I smell that bad?" He lifted his arm, immediately putting it back down. "I'll be right back, no point in snooping." He scratched at his full beard, before limping down the hall.

She sighed, glad that the subject was dropped. While he showered she found the kitchen, not many dishes were dirty, except a few scotch glasses. She washed a few dishes, watching the Washington rain pour outside the window in front of the sink, like a child's tear. She grabbed a few black garbage bags from under the sink, cleaning everything in the kitchen, including food that has gone bad in the fridge and freezer. She called and check in with her husband, before continuing.

Leaving only a few things of meat in the freezer, and in the fridge; a container of 2% milk, and a opened box of baking powder. She placed two steaks in a pan. She cleared out the living room. She ran to the brown trash bin out side on the curb, throwing the two large, full, bags into it. When she came back inside, House was coming out of the bathroom with just a powder blue towel, which hung loosely over his hips. He looked around the living room, not surprised, that she tidy up.

He motioned his hand. "Thanks for.. uh."

"You don't have to thank me." She smiled at him "I'm guessing other then pizza and chinese, you really haven't had a good meal."

"Yeah." He scratched the back of his head.

It took every once of her strength not to stare. He was always an attractive man, but he must be doing something right. He chest was strong and bronzed, his stomach a four pack, almost a six. His bicep's were huge, he'd always been a large man, but he looked different now. He trimmed his beard, it was now his normal looking scruff. When her eyes met his again, he knew she was staring. He had a proud grin written across his face.

He pointed behind him. "I'm going to, uh- get."

"Dressed. Yeah." She nervously watched him walk into his bedroom, before heading to the kitchen.

Cameron found a few good potatoes, she cut them up and put them in a different pan; seasoning them with Johnny's seasoning salt and regular salt 'n pepper. She seasoned the steaks as well. House walked in, dressed in striped red pajamas's and a white v-neck tee. He watched her maneuver slowly through his kitchen, the only person that cook in this kitchen was Wilson, so it was weird to see her. Well, it was weird to see her period.

"So, since you were on the run, how were you two able to get this place and buy all the stuff for it?" Cameron asked, leaning the small of her back against the counter next to the stove top, her long arm's crossed in front of her chest.

"Well, since I was dead, I couldn't. I had money saved, so did Wilson. He still had his license. Plus, people will _apparently_ give money to a man who's a doctor, who's also dying of a sickness that's his own speciality. Ironic huh?"

She looked down at her feet. "Sad." She looked up at House. "He was a great man."

House ran his fingers along the white island top. "Yeah, well-" He let out a short sigh. "Shit happens." He looked at her. "So, no kiddies yet?"

"One. Eleven months."

House gave her a shocked look. "Where is, she, I'm guessing?"

"_He's_ with his dad. Alex. I told him that I'll only be gone for a few days."

"Alex the kid or husband."

"My son." She flipped the steaks, and moved the fried potatoes around with the same wooden spatula. "Ryan is my..." She paused.

"Yeah. What happened?"

She shook her head. "We have two different idea's on marriage."

"By that you mean?" House pushed.

The back of her long sleeved red shirt wrinkled, he could tell she was uncomfortable. She leaned back against the counter again, placing her fingertips in her tight jeans pockets.

"I thought it meant being faithful. He didn't."

House looked at her, his right canine tooth pressed against bottom lip. "He's an idiot." He finally said.

She softly laughed. "Yeah." She looked through the clear glass cupboards, and found the plates and bowls. She opened one of the red cabinet doors and grabbed two plates. She dished their meals, grabbing two forks and knives. She sat across from House at the island.

He began eating. "Hmm. Who knew."

"What?" She looked at him, as she shoved a forkful of patatoes.

"You knew how to cook." He gave her a closed smile, his mouth full with steak.

She smiled. "Thanks."

"Where are you staying while your here?"

"I didn't make plans, I just came here on a whim. I'm sure I can find a hotel."

"You don't have too."

She gave him a curious look, that made him smile.

"I meant you can stay here, I mean it's only for a few days. There's an extra room." Once the words came out, it made him sick.

"Wouldn't that be weird?" Asked, Cameron.

"You're probably right." He thanked her in his mind, for her being so caring. "I have a bed." He raised his eyebrows suggestively and in unison.

"You also have a couch."

He fake shrugged. "Sure, if you want to be a party popper."

She laughed. "Yeah, that's me."

They finished eating, it was now twenty to one.

"Do you mind If I take a shower?" She asked, while she put the dishes into the sink.

"Yeah, this is kind of a old trick. So there's a trick with the facet. I'll show you."

House limped to the restroom, she followed him. The attire was ocean-like. The shower curtain was a underwater theme, the plastic toilet cover matched, so did the shower mat. House turned on the water, for her, they both went to move at the same time and tripped. Both falling into the tub.

"If you wanted to take a shower with me all you had to do was say so." House smirked up at the woman laying over him. The hot water cascaded off of her and onto him.

"Funny." She tried moving, but House's hands on her forearm's prevented it. After a few seconds of intense eye contact. She whispered his name, to get his attention.

He pressed his lips against hers, he wasn't sure what made him do it. She was married after all. That normally didn't stop him, but this also was Cameron. He'd had a thing for year for quite some time now, no one of course, knew about it.

She wasn't sure what made her do it, but the moment his lips were on hers, she kissed back. It didn't feel as wrong as it should have. Was this payback to her husband, for what he had done? Did her feelings for House, the one's she thought were history, still exist? She didn't know the answer's, she just knew that it felt right, that it felt... like home. He was still the amazing kisser, her memory made him to be. She slowly pulled away from him.

"House." She whispered again, this time, her eyes were closed tightly.

"I'm sorry. I- I don't know why I did th."

Before he could finish his sentence, her lips were one more, against his. Like her first taste of forbidden fruit, wasn't enough. Raw passion surged through their bodies, as they begun to undress each other. House ran his hands through her wet hair, intertwining his long nimble fingers in her golden locks. He kissed her neck, down the the valley between her breasts.

He laid her down on the cold tub floor. He was glad that the owner installed the very large tub before he and Wilson moved in. Cameron grabbed the back of his neck, pulling him into another deep longing kiss. Her nails dug into the back of his neck, as he pushed his way inside her. He grabbed the bar soap and sensual ran it over her body, keeping the bar inside his large hand.

It had been seven months since House had sex. He didn't want to waste his last few months that he had with his best friend, with hooker's. For Cameron it had been since her first month of her pregnancy, over almost two years ago. Her toes curled against the porcelain wall. House touched her like she was a china doll, gentle and slowly. Making sure not to break his glass treasure.

Her mind raced, with her conscious screaming at her, but she pushed the words out of her mind. She didn't care about her husband back home, not now anyway. All that mattered, was the man that had her heart for the last nine years. He was giving her every thing that she needed. Her hands combed at his small curls, her back arching, pushing her body closer to him.

The pain in his leg was sharp and tight, after a few long thrusts, he crumbled on top of her. Their heart beat's; strong and quick, and one. She kissed his neck, feeling his pulse against her lips, neither moved for minutes. Feeling at peace, tired, and utterly confused. Finally House moved, turning off the cold water. He looked at her before standing up, he help her up. They made their way out of the shower, with a word being spoken.

She went to speak, but felt his finger against her lips. The look in his eyes spoke the words, his lips didn't. He wrapped her in his arms, kissing and fumbling against walls they made it to his bedroom. He was glad that he hadn't slept in there in over a week, it was still clean. They collapsed onto his queen sized bed. They made their way under the black sheet, their soaked bodies leaving the cold sheets damp.

The sheet covered their hips, her arms wrapped around his shoulders. Her head pushed deep into the comfort of his pillows, as his lips crashed agianst hers. Limps tangled in cotton covers, skin against skin; like snow on tree tops in the Alphas. Tongues tasting sweet luxuries of the other. Her hands roamed his surprisingly smooth back. She took a deep breath into the crook of his neck, bringing in his scent.  
House kissed every inch of her he could reach. His hands ran over every inch of her, her tangled his fingers into her hair, kissing her slowly.

He gave her everything he had, each thrust sent a new thrill through out her body. Every kiss or moan that escaped her lips, sent shivers down his spine. After a while, he feel next to her on the bed, his arm draped over her taut stomach, she brought the blanket over their bodies, before they feel asleep.

**To Be Continued?**


	3. Through The Cracks

The morning light shined through the cracks of the dusty window blinds. The aroma of coffee excited his senses and brought him out of his deep slumber. He stirred, opening his blue eyes, the sun cascading off the ocean coloured sight. He rubbed the throbbing heated pain in his thigh before popping some long white pills. Grabbing a pair of pajama pants, slipping them slowly over his legs, popping it over his waist.

He grabbed his cane, and limped out of his bedroom, following the smell of morning comfort. Walking through the door less kitchen, Cameron was already dressed, putting away groceries. She wore tight light blue jeans, a long sleeve maroon coloured tee, and pure black _Adidas_. House cleared his throat getting her attention. She turned around, with a un-opened bottle _Marker's Mark_ in her hand.

"Oh hey, I didn't hear you wake up." She gave him a awkward smile. "Morning, there's coffee." She pointed at the one third's full coffee pot, with the bottle in her hand.

"That sounds better." He pointed at the whiskey in her left hand.

She gave him a semi-serious look, before setting the bottle on top of the fridge. "I noticed you were out. I'm guessing the one that was on your piano, was your last bottle."

He nodded at her, as he snooped through _Wal*Mart_ plastic bags. "So, why'd you feel the need to do some shopping?"

She half turned, and looked at him. "You know House, people _do_, do stuff out of the kindness of their hearts."

He gave her a ill at ease side smile. He looked down at the old wood floor, tapping the rubber end of his cane, repeatedly against it. "About last night."

Her arm was raised putting a box of noddles on a shelf, she hung her head with a silent sigh. "House." She brought her arm down. "Last night never should have happened."

He gave the back of her head a pondering expression, as he chewed at the inside of his lip. "Riggght." He stretched out the word, he didn't believe her. He knew she wanted it, but of course, perfect little came was running from the 'mistake' she had made.

She turned around and looked at him. The top of her black lace bra peeked over the v-neck top. "It was a mistake, I'm married."

"You sure didn't think it was a mistake last night when I was pleasing you over and over again." He pressed the palm of his right hand on the corner of the white marble island. He hung his cane on the corner of it, before limping to the coffee machine. He grabbed a bright green mug and pour some bitter black liquid into it. He sipped at it, as he slowly watched her.

Her eyes were shut, tabbing the sole of her shoe against the ground, pondering. "We're..." She shrugged. "We're complicated." She looked at him. "This," she pointed all four fingertips of her right hand at him and then herself, touching the space between her clavicle bones. "You and I, were so damn complicated. I'm not that woman."

"What woman?" He asked, taking another slow sip of coffee.

"The woman that goes and cheats on her husband, I'm still married House. I'm a mother and wife. My son and my husband come first."

"That's why you left him with your husband, instead of bringing him with you here. Here, where I am. Where you can get payback on your hubby."

She threw a orange at him, he dodged it, it fell on the counter top behind him, rolling on to the floor. "Fuck you! I knew that you hate kids, so I didn't bring him. I left Alex behind because I knew that you needed a friend." A tear feel from her eye. "Maybe coming here was a mistake."

House sighed setting down his coffee, he grabbed the orange and limped to her. He set the orange behind her in a bag. "Cam you deserve better than that douche."

Cameron looked up at him, her eyes turning a light pink, glossy shield covered the iris. "He's not a douche."

"What happened to the moral Cameron that I knew? The one that didn't put up with anyone who cheated, the girl who didn't put up with anything?" He gave her a shy grin.

"She feel in love and got married."

"So, that's it. You get married, and push everything that you believe in out the damn window? No wonder why I never got married."

"But you did."

House gave a side to side little nod, while looking up at the white ceiling. "Sure, be technical."

She gave a soft laugh, he loved it when she laughed, he hated when any woman cried. Especially her.

"I'm sorry I threw a orange at you." A little titter snorted through her nose.

"You got one hell of a arm." He smiled at her. "I know you think that last night was a mistake, I'm sorry I forced myself on you."

"You didn't. Your not that guy, I wanted it." She closed her eyes, and then looked up at him. "I just didn't want this burning guilt."

"Are you going to leave him?"

She ran his hands over her face. "Ugh- I don't know. I wish I knew what I was going to do. I love Ryan, but honestly I don't know if I'm in love with him anymore." She closed her eyes, her heart broke at the thought. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't be bothering you wi-" Suddenly, '_I know It's Over_' by The Smith's, radiated out of her back jeans pocket. She tilted her head back with a loud sigh. "That's him."

"I think the song answers your own question."

She stared at him before pulling the Iphone from her jeans, and answering it. On the phone, "Hey Ry." She turned away from House. "Why? When is that?" She bit her top lip. "No, no. Let me check." She covered the bottom of her phone with her hand, she looked at House, "Do you mind if Alex stays here while I'm here, he can bunk in the living room with me. If not, I can stay in a hotel."

"Why?"

"Ryan has a conference in California, he can't bring Alex to it, and no one else can watch him. He has a hour layover here anyway, so he can just drop him off."

House grumbled. "Sure."

She got back on the phone. "Yeah, that's fine. See you in the morning, yep you too." She pushed the red button on the screen. Sliding the slim phone back into her pocket.

He sat down in one of the hard smooth stools, giving her a smug expression, with his arms crossed over his chest.

"What?" She looked at him.

"Could'nt even say it."

"Say what?"

"I love you back to him."

"I did."

"No you didn't. You said, and I quote, Yep you too."

"No, no I said I love you back."

He smiled, as he shook his head side to side.

"Really?" She looking at him puzzled.

"Really." He answered.

"Oh, well." She shrugged, then began putting the rest of the food away.

He watched her carefully. The way her hips swayed, as she moved around his kitchen. Stretching on her toes to put stuff on high shelves, he got a great look at her backside. Her shoes squeaked when she walked.

"Hungry?" She asked.

He nodded. "Starved! What's the chance that I can take you back in the bedroom, and have you for breakfast?" He wiggled his eyebrows.

"Zero percent. I was thinking we can go out to breakfast. You can show me around a little."

"Why not. I can watch porn anytime." He got up, grabbed his cane and wobbled down the short hall to his room.

She made a disgusted looking, before smiling at the sight of his bare back and strong shoulder's. She shook her head, tossing dirty thought's out of it. Cameron put her chocolate pea coat on, as House came out. He was wearing blue jeans, a black _Grateful Dead_ tee, and orange _Nike's_, he covered the tee with a pure black leather jacket. He parked his motorcycle on third street, Cameron hoped off first. They walked into a place called, "_Sweet Iron_."

"This place is known for their incredible breakfast's." House announced, as he held open the glass door for her, under the small black sign with yellow and red writing.

She smiled and thanked him, as she walked in. The place was small and modern looking. They took a seat. "What's good here?"

"Waffles." He answered quickly without even picking up the menu.

She laughed, and set her menu back down. "Belgian waffles?"

He nodded. "I either get the Ice cream or the Bacon and maple syrup waffle." He was watching a pretty waitress talk to other customer's.

"What other kind's are there?"

He nodded at the menu in front of her. "Look."

She laughed and shook her head, picking up the menu, naming some off. "Banana brûlée with caramel sauce. Brie, basil, and bacon waffle, Chocolate, the Classic, or Strawberry and whipped cream. I think I'm going to get that one." She pointed at a picture at the laminated menu.

"Which one?" He peered over the menu, trying to see what she was pointing at.

"The strawberry and whipped cream."

A waitress came over, the short skinny red head, shined a bright smile at them. "What can I get you two?" She rested the tip of a pen against the tiny notepad, waiting for them. House nodded to Cameron to order first.

"I'd like a caramel Latte with whip cream and the strawberry and whipped cream." She looked up at the girl, scribbling on the pad. Cameron held out her menu.

The waitress took it and then looked at House, and smiled wider. "And you?"

House looked at her name tag. "Well Crissy, I'll take a coffee, black. And the bacon and maple syrup."

She finished writing on the pad, and grabbed both menu's. "Okay, be right back." She walked away.

He gave Cameron a smirk.

"What?"

"You really like whip cream don't you?" He gave her a sly smile.

She rolled her eyes. "Shut up House. I was wondering, since your dead and all, you can't surely go by House anymore."

He smiled, he extended his hand. "Nice to meet you, I'm Brock Green."

She looked at him, stunned. "You can't be serious with that name?" She shook her head.

The waitress came back with their hot beverages, before leaving them once more.

House, rather Brock, laughed. "I thought it was a good name."

"This isn't one of your soap's, this is the real world."

"The real world sucks." House stated, in a matter-of-factly.

She nodded, sipping at the rip of her black and red mug. "That's true." She licked some whip cream off her top her top lip.

House watched, intrigued. His jeans tightening, pitching a tent over his lap. He wanted to thank her for her not bugging him about Wilson, though he knew it was coming. "So tell me about this kid of yours?"

"You really want to know?" She asked, with raised one brow.

"Why not." He answered, with a shrug.

"Well, he'll be a year in six days, the twenty-first. He's my world." She smiled down at the caramel coloured vortex, as she swirled the cup in her hand. "He's absolutely gorgeous. Here, I got a picture. Well, many." She smiling, pulling out her phone, sliding her thumb across the screen repeatedly, then it stopped. She turned the phone so House could see, he took it.

House inspected the photo. A little boy cover the large screen. He was wearing a red onesie and blue jeans, and white socks. He had Cameron's eyes, nose, and ears. He had dark brown hair, short. He was a good-looking kid. Only because he looked like her, House thought. For a moment, he was caught up in thought of, what if the kid was their's. He didn't shutter at the thought of having a kid with her. He was so caught up, that he hadn't notice the waitress sitting plates in front of them. Cameron's voice pulled him out his thinking process.

"House."

"Yeah?"

"Breakfast." She nodded down at their plates.

"Yep." He handed the phone back to her. "He's a good looking kid."

Cameron smiled. "That he is." She picked up her fork, a drop of drool forming in the corning of her mouth, as she inspected the meal in front of her.

"Because he looks like you." He quickly picked up his fork, using the side of it to cut a piece off, stabbing it's squares with the sharp ends. Shoving it into his mouth.

Cameron blushed, turning her cheeks a crimson colour. "Thank you... Brock." She smiled, and began eating.

He nodded, still chewing. They finished breakfast. He took her to a Seahawk's game. Wilson won him a lifetime worth of season ticket's, in a poker game. Seahawk's faced the Oakland Raider's, Seahawk's won. Cameron bought them matching Jersey's, which they wore over there tee's turning the game. He took her to go see the Space Needle. The went to Blockbuster renting a few films, before stopping and grabbing a coffee at _Starbuck's_. Then they headed back to the house. They spent the night watching films, both passing out on the couch in the middle of "_Shawshank Redemption_."

**To Be Continued...**


	4. Say The Words

House gently snored, as Cameron breathed heavily out of her nose. They slept. Shoulder to shoulder, head's leaning against one another. Dreams take over there mind. Calmly, she moves, waking from forty winks of sleep. Gently she grabs House's head, moving off the couch, she lay's his head where her body was just claimed in the leather. Noiselessly, she cleans up, grabbing her purse and phone. She headed to the airport. After an awkward coffee with her husband, she watched him leave on flight #446.

She picked up the carrier and baby stuff, heading outside, she grabbed a cab; heading back to House's. When they arrived at the house, he was awake, sitting his piano. The chords A | A | C#m | C#m | A | A | C#m | C#m |, flowed off his keys like the summer breeze.

"Thanks for waking me." House welcomed her back, with sarcasm.

"Sorry, you looked peaceful. I didn't want to wake you."

"You just didn't want me to meet soon-to-be ex Cameron."

Allison rolled her eyes. "Right."

House stopped playing and looked at her. "Wait, what's your new name. It can't be Cameron if your married."

"Stultz."

"Allison Stultz." He gave his best pondering expression. "I don't like it."

"Of course not." She mumbled.

His fingers found the keys again. A | A | C#m | C#m | A | A | C#m | C#m | A | A | C#m | C#m | A | A |. He looked up at her, continuing. E | E | G#m | G#m | E | E | G#m | G#m | A | A | A |. He smiled down white and black rectangles below his fingers. C#m B E | E | A | B | C#m B E | E | A | B |.

She picked up the sleeping boy from the car carrier, walking to House. "I love that song."

House scooted over on his piano bench, she sat beside him. "So this is the little slobber monster."

Cameron silently chuckled at his remark. "Yeah, this is Alex."

The baby opened his bright eyes, stretching his little arms into the air. He sat up on his moms lap, smacking his hands down on the keys in front of him. Alex immediately started crying at the loud sound ringing in his sensitive ears. Cameron began bouncing him while rubbing his back, it didn't help. House rolled his eyes, and held out his arms.

"Here... let me see."

Cameron gave him a bewildered expression and handed her son over. The boy looked up at House with his mother's eyes, House turned the boy around, so his small back was against House's stomach. House began playing a soft melody. The boys bright eyes grew big in excitement. Allison sat back and watched quietly at the beautiful and bizarre sight unraveling in front of her. Alex slapped his tiny hands back down at the piano, in between House's large hands, he stopped playing.

"Or you can do that." House put his hands on the boys hips, holding him. He looked at the happiness written over her face.

"He likes you." Cameron beamed.

House furrowed his brows. "What makes you say that?"

The sound of random keys being hit, muffled their words.

"He hates men, and I mean _hates _men! He doesn't let men usually hold him. It took Ryan over a month where he was able to hold Alex, without him going bizerk."

"What can I say, I'm the best." House shot her a smug smirk.

"Yeah." She smiled down at her son, who was happily playing the piano out of tune.

House moved the tiny hands from his piano. He placed on finger on it, playing a key three times. House grabbed Alex's right hand, his index finger sticking out. He made the boy play the same note. House moved his finger and played another key twice. The boy copied, with the key next to House.

"Smart kid." House proclaimed, as he continued to play.

"Sure is." Cameron watched, as her son yawned and laid back against her former boss. "Let me put him down, do you mind if I put him in your room."

"Go ahead."

After changing, feeding and putting Alex down for a morning nap. Cameron came back out. House was sitting on the couch, with the tv turned down low.

"That was fast." He looked at her from over the top of the couch.

"He was exhausted." She sat down next to him. "That was great the way you were with him."

House shrugged, avoiding eye contact. "It was nothing."

"It was great." She gave him a kiss on the cheek. "Hungry?" She stood up, heading to the kitchen.

House looked at the television, nothing good on, he pushed the power button. Leaving the tv screen black, he followed her into his kitchen.

"What do you want?" She asked, looking in the fridge.

"Why'd you leave Jersey. Was it because of Chase or me?"

She hung her head with a sigh, she turned around and look at him. The sound of the fridge closing almost made her jump. "Honestly?"

He nodded. "I need to know."

"Both of you. Chase and I never belonged together. I was never in love with him. I loved him, but not the way a wife should've loved her husband. We both deserved better. And you- I had to know I could move on without you."

"And apparently you did it."

"Oh, yeah. So well, that I sleep with you the first dang night I'm here."

"I have mythical powers." House laughed.

"Okay, Obi-Wan."

"So, was it what you expected?"

"What?"

"Sex." He responded. "...With me." He clarified. "I know you must've pictured it a thousand times."

"And you haven't?"

"Never said that. So?"

"Better than I imagined." She blushed.

He walked to her, raw passion growing in his eyes. He pushed his body against her, her back now against the fridge, his hands planted on the coo white fridge near her head. "It was amazing." He whispered into her ear. "Don't you think?"

Her breath hitched, as the feel of his breath sent tingles through her body.

"Ally answer me."

'_He used her first name, why'd he have to do that?' _She asked her self. "Yes." She murmured.

"Tell me you don't want it again, tell me that you don't need to feel my touch against your heated skin." His ordered her gently in a raspy voice.

He was driving her up the wall, her eyes closed slowly. "Don't House."

"That's not telling me Cam." He looked at her, shut lids was all he saw. "Open your eyes and tell me you don't want me." He whispered against her lips.

It was silent for minutes, he got his answer. His lips hit her's like electricity. After long heated kisses, she pushes him away. Breathlessly.

"We can't." Was the only word's that were to come out.

He took her hand. "Tell me you don't want me, and I'll leave it alone."

She looked at him. "I can't." She walked out of the kitchen.

He watched her walk out, he touched his lips, still feeling the spark of their kiss. He limped to the bathroom where he found her, with the door wide open.

"Oh Cameron, the bathroom _again_?" He smiled from outside the doorway.

She tried closing the door in his face, but he stopped it with his foot. "House, move your foot."

"Not till you talk to me."

"Since when does Greg House, talk?"

"Since I became Brock Green."

She rolled her eyes. "House, I can't do this with you."

"Why not? It wasn't long ago, that you were in love with me."

"I know, but I don't want to talk about it."

"Tell me."

"I'll make you a deal."

This had House, intrigued.

"I'll tell you whatever you want to know, if you tell me about how your doing. How your _really _doing, how your dealing since Wilson died. Deal?"

He stood there, silent.

"Guess not." She tries to close the door

House puts his hand against the bathroom door, his eyes met her's. "Deal."

"What?" She never thought he'd expect her challenge, in fact, she thought he'd walk away from it. Literally.

"Deal." He repeated.

Moment's later they were both silently sitting on his couch.

House spoke first. "How bout a question for a question. I ask, you answer and then you go."

"Fine." She answered '_This is a bad idea._' She thought.

"I guess I'll go first." He took a breath. "Are you happy? Remember you have to be honest."

"I could be better."

'_Half-ass answer._' Thought, House. "Okay your turn."

"Was Wilson in pain his final days?"

"Yes." House held back the pain in his chest. "Are you glad you left Princeton?"

"Part of me is, the other part, isn't. Okay, Were you there when..."

"Yes. Were you glad to leave... me?"

"No. Honestly, it hurt. Have you tried hurting yourself since he left?"

He was taken aback by the question. He hung his head. "Maybe this was a bad idea." He tried getting up, but Cameron put her hand over his.

"You wanted this, let's finish it."

"Fine, yes! you happy?"

"Why would I be happy that you harmed yourself?"

"It that your question?" He lifted his eyebrow.

"Was that yours?" She gave him the same expression, right back.

He sighed heavily. "It's still your turn."

"I stick with my question."

"I don't know, I just think you'd be better off if I was dead."

She wanted to slap him. Slap him hard. She wanted to hit him, and cry. But she held back. "House, that's the last thing I want."

"My question."

She nodded.

"Are you in love with husband? I mean really, not because he's your husband, but because you can't live without him. That kind of mushy love."

"No." She hung her head, disgusted with herself. "Did you ever think you could love me?"

He hesitated. "Perhaps."

"Perhaps isn't an answer."

"Sure it is." He saw she wasn't going to budge. "Yes. Are you going to leave your husband?"

"I still don't know. I wish I knew. Okay, Happy, are you happy... here? Alone, in this city?"

"This city is great, but no. Do you-" He sighed.

"Do I what?" She gave his hand a squeeze.

House looked down at his her hand with his. "Love me?"

**To Be Continued...**


	5. Cheesy Bread!

Cameron stared at House for several minutes. Unsure what to say or do. She wasn't even sure if she was breathing or not, her eyes blinked rapidly. Her heart beat was drumming in her ear's, cause's the temple's of her head to vibrate. Her lip's parted to speak, but only a air came out. He stood up to leave, but her hand quickly grasped his wrist. He looked down at her.

"Wait." Her voice was soft and barely a whisper.

He sat back down. "I shouldn't have asked that."

"It's just- That question caught me off guard. I didn't know what to say to it."

"Then don't. What's your favourite colour?"

"House, I'll answer your first question. Part of me, yes. I always have. Since the moment I met you, and I'm sure I also will."

He nodded. "Your turn."

"What happened on that day?"

House knew what she meant. He hated re-living the day he lost his one true friend. "He died."

"You know what I meant."

He sighed, as the flashbacks came back. He sighed heavily, as he begun the story. "He woke up in pain, bad pain. The last few week's were hell. He lost a lot of weight. He was flushed, and always sweating. Well, He woke up screaming. I was in the chair in his room, he was bad the night before. He didn't eat a thing. He couldn't." House sighed again. "Well, he kept throwing up and his shaking intensified. We talked. About random stuff, nothing special. I tried calling a hospital, but he didn't want that." He looked at the floor. "He never wanted that." He whispered. "He cried. I- I." He shook his head. "Anyway, we both knew that it was going to happen. I tried keeping him awake, as long as I could. Watching movies, playing cards, talking. He was just too tired. I watched him sleep. I watched his chest rise and fall, until it, it didn't."

"I'm so sorry." She grabbed his hand. "I'm sorry you had to go through that alone."

"I guess it's my turn. What did he say to you when he called you?"

"Well, he was Wilson. He asked how I was, and what I've been up too. He sounded bad, but he didn't complain. He told me what he was going through. We talked and cried. Then he asked me to call you every once and awhile. But I know you, I knew if I called you would just lie, this way I could see you. See if you really are alright."

"You just wanted to make sure I didn't off myself."

"That too." She gave a smile.

He gave one back. "That wouldn't be too bad if I did."

She glared at him. "No not at all." She added sarcastically.

Getting up, she went and check on Alex and then came back. House was laying on the couch with a arm over his eyes. She sat on a small piece of couch by his hip.

"What is it?" She asked, with a hand on his chest.

"Nothing." He moved his arm to his forehead. "I'm just an idiot."

"Not the great doctor House. Not a chance." She smiled.

He laughed. They stared at each other for a minute. She watched as he moved closer, she was frozen. He placed one hand on her cheek.

"Thank you." He whispered.

"For what?"

"For coming here. Who knows what I might've done if you hadn't."

"You don't have to thank me, I'm glad I am here."

He nodded. "So who's turn is it?"

"Mine, I believe." She knew that he opened up a lot and she didn't want to push her luck. "Hungry?"

He smiled. "Yes."

She smiled back. "What sounds good?"

He raised his eyebrow's.

"Not me."

"Ooh."

She laughed.

"Pizza." He answered.

"What kind?"

He looked at her.

"Meat lovers?"

He nodded, with a grin.

"Okay, I'll order it." She was in the kitchen on the phone, when Alex started to cry, she walked out to go grab him but House was already in the hall.

"What your doing is important, I got him."

She laughed and went back to talking to the woman on the phone, she walked into the room as he finished changing him. "Twenty minutes." She smiled, as House handed Alex to her. "Thanks." She looks at her son. "Is my little man get all cleaned up." Alex giggled.

"It was only a pissy diaper."

"Well thank you anyway."

He nodded. "No problem, he likes me remember."

"I remember."

Shortly after the pizza arrived. She also ordered a liter of Coca-Cola, and cheesy bread. They ate quickly, Cameron feed Alex while she feed herself. After lunch, they went shopping and hung out. Later that night Cameron was in the kitchen on the phone arguing with her husband.

"You are such a coward." She yelled through the receiver. "Yeah, fine by me. Have him contac-" In the middle of her sentence Ryan hung up. She looked at her phone. "That two faced. Uugh!" She threw her cell phone against the wall near he kitchen door, as House walked through it.

"Whoa!" He held his arms up.

"Sorry." She sighed.

"Trouble in paradise?"

"No paradise. Yet another one of my marriages is over. He filed for a divorce."

House froze, not knowing what to say or do.

"Don't worry, I shouldn't bother you with my troubles."

House laughed. "That's what your here for ain't it?"

"No. I'm here so you can vent."

"It's a two way street."

She just shook her head. "I don't know what Alex and I are going to do. He told me he's not even going to fight for Alex. What a great fucking dad he is." She shook her head and gridded her teeth together.

"Are you going back?"

"I have too, all my stuff is there. He told me that, I have three days to get our 'shit' out of his house." She ran her hands over her face. "Why do I keep screwing up my life."

"Hey! I'm the one who's suppose to be the life ruiner."

She softly tittered. "Right."

House looked behind him and then at her. "Why don't you live here?"

"House I can't."

"I have that extra room, you can make it into a nursery for Alex and you can sleep with me."

She gave him a serious expression.

"_Or_ you can make it into a bedroom for the both of you."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes."

"It'll just be until we get back on our feet."

He nodded.

"Thank you." She hugged him, then it dawned on her. "What about Wilson's stuff?"

"I've been meaning to go through it, but I've never been able to..." He went silent.

"I'll help you. Okay?"

He nodded. "Kay."

"We'll do it tomorrow." She gave him an encouraging smile.

**To Be Continued...**


	6. Moving 'Him' Out

Cameron woke up and went to a local grocery store, picking up boxes. She got back in less than half a hour later, House was sitting on the couch, with his feet propped up on the coffee table, eating a bowl of Corn Flakes.

"Morning." She greeted him, setting the boxes by the door and the car seat on the coffee table, near his feet. "Didn't think you'd be up this early."

"Yeah, didn't sleep that well anyway."

"Sorry."

"Where'd you go?"

"I got some boxes." She nodded her head to the boxes on the floor, while she took Alex out of the car seat.

"When do you want to do it?"

Cameron looked at him, and stopped bouncing Alex.

"Oh, come on Cameron. That's not what I meant."

"With you no one can tell."

"What's that suppose to mean?" He gave her a fake hurt look while giving a sly smirk.

She gave him a _are you kidding me? _expression, which made him laugh. "You once asked me for a blow job in Cuddy's office."

House cringed his nose at the name.

"Sorry."

He just shook off the apology. "Yeah, I guess I don't have a off button when it comes to sexual harassment."

"There's a button?" She smiled sarcastically.

"Haha."

"Why don't you finish your Corn Flakes, and met us in there. I'm sure the sooner we get this done, the better it'll be."

He nodded. She gave him a warm smile, picking up a few boxes, and going into Wilson's old room. It was cold. Not only the temperature, just being in there make a shiver flow through her spine. She turned the heat up a bit. House threw his soggy cereal in the trash, putting the white bowl into the sink. His palms gripped the sink. Not wanting to move, unable to move. He cursed himself, as he limped into the one room in the world he was afraid of entering. Cameron was sitting on the edge of the bed, Alex laid in the middle of the floor playing with her keys, she was putting boxes together.

"You ready?"

He shook his head no. "Let's just get it over with." He gritted through his teeth.

"Anything you want to keep?"

"We didn't take much with us, so I doubt there's anything worth keeping." He answered.

"Okay." She began putting Wilson's clothes into a big box. "We'll donate these to Good Will."

House grabbed a sweater before she threw it in the box. "Not that one." He looked at the grey sweater with the word's **Mc Gill** written in red. "This is the only piece of clothing that Wilson brought with him from Princeton."

She gave House a sad look, who was still looking at the sweater. "Okay, we'll keep that."

She put the rest of the clothes in the box, closing the lid, the wrote 'Donation' on the top with a red sharpie. She grabbed another box, stepping over a box that her son was playing in. She put down the box and grabbed a trash bag, putting some things from the night stand into it. Nothing special, magazines and paper's. She almost cried when she found a framed photo of House and Wilson, they were younger. House looked miserable, it was some sort of Hospital gathering. They were in the lobby of Princeton Plainsboro Teaching Hospital. Wilson had his arm draped over House's shoulder with a goofy drunk look on his face, with a Budweiser in his  
hand, the bottom on the bottle on House's shoulder.

"What's that?" House broke her trace of thought.

"It's a photo." She handed it over.

House's eyes got big. "This was about fifteen years ago. When we first got hired at PPTH." He laughed, holding back the tears. "He was drunk as hell. I had to carry his ass to the car and inside his place. He kept trying to kiss my cheek." House laughed.

Cameron laughed. "I knew Wilson always had a thing for you." She joked.

"Oh yeah, no one can resit Gregory House." He laughed. He set the photo down, she quickly picked it up, heading out of the room. "Where you going?"

"To put this up." She answered. She went into the living room and set the black framed photo on a empty spot on one of the bookshelf's, then came back.

"What'd you do with it?"

"I threw it out the window." She said sarcastically, she saw the horror in his face. "Calm down, it's in the living room."

"You're evil."

"Mm hmm." She smiled.

He just shook his head at her.

"So, is that all? He didn't have much in here."

"Yeah, I think so. Except for his diploma on the wall." He nodded up.

She got onto the bed and grabbed the framed diploma, and pulled the nail out. "Do you want to keep this?"

He wanted to; how he wanted to, but keeping the picture and sweater was hard enough. He didn't want more, he grabbed the sweater off the bed. "Burn it." He turned and left, going to his room.

She looked down at the cold object in her hand. Sitting down on the bed, Alex crawled into her lap. "Hey buddy." She kissed the back of his head, sighing. "You would've like Wilson. He was smart, funny, he was great with kid's." She combed her son's short hair, with her finger's. "He would've gone nut's playing with you and buying you thing's. He was just _that_ guy, full of love." He let out a emotional laugh. "He was a fighter." She whispered, as a tear fell on the scalp of Alex.

She didn't know it, but House could hear every word she spoke through the wall. The bed's were pushed against the same wall, he placed his hand on the wall, clinging the grey clothing to his chest, he wept into the red font. A hour had passed, Cameron had finally put Alex down for his morning nap. House had cried himself to sleep. Cameron slowly pushed open his bedroom door, she covered her mouth, holding back a sob. House was laying there with his knee's to his chest; something he'd never do because of his leg, he had the sweater wrapped in his arm's, and tear stained cheek's. She silently closed the door behind her, as she stepped in. She made her way to the bed. Sitting on the tiny spot between's his knees and head, she brushed his hair. How she wished she could take away his pain. Even now. Going through what she was; her separation, she worried more about his pain. It'd been that way since they'd met, House had always thought it was pity, it wasn't. She loved him, full heartedly and unselfishly. She moved an inch, forcing the bed to creek, and House to wake up in a fog. He quickly sat up, grabbing his spinning forehead.

"What are you doing?" He asked, confused.

"I came to check on you, Alex is napping. Do you want to talk? I ordered lunch."

He shook his head no.

"No to the talk or the food? or both?"

"I could eat." He said, simply.

"Okay." She smiled at him, she went to stand, but House's firm hand was on her wrist.

"How long have you been here... watching me?"

"About a minute or so, why?"

He let go of her hand and shook his head. "Nothing."

She sat back down. "House, talk to me. I know your going through something awful. I know nothing I saw can bring him back, bu-"

"Than why say anything at all." He spat.

She had hurt in her eyes, when she left his room.

"Shit." He mumbled. Tossing the sweater at the end of the bed, he got up and limped after her. She was standing behind the couch, with her hands on her hips, when he walked down the hall. "I'm sor-"

She cut him off. "Don't apologize. House," She sighed. "I know your hurting. Anyone in your position would be heartbroken. Hell, I am and we weren't that great of friends. We talked and laughed, but not close like you two were. You to had a unspoken bound."

He rolled his eyes.

"Ooh, don't do that." She hissed. "You two could look at each other and know what the other was thinking."

"You make us sound like a gay couple."

"Well-" She dragged out, tilting her head toward's her right shoulder.

"Hey."

She laughed, he let a smile show.

"Seriously though, you too were like Sherlock and Holmes."

They both laughed at the reference. The made eye contact. Deep, eye contact, which was broken by a knock on the door. Cameron opened the door to a deliverly man. She grabbed the bag's full of food, payed the guy, and closed the door.

"Food." She sat on the couch.

House wiggled his nose at the scent. "Japanese?"

"Thai." She answered.

"What's the difference." It wasn't a question, more like a statement.

She laughed, taking the food container's out. They sat, and began to eat. Laughing and joking about old times with patient's and stuff that happened in the DDX room. The kiss they shared in his office.

"Can I ask you something?"

"What?" She played with food in the container she held, with her chop stick's.

"If you weren't trying to get blood, would you have kissed me?"

She looked up at him, silent.

"Forget it." He took a bite of food.

"Yes."

He looked down at her.

"You knew how I felt." She closed her eyes. "Feel." She clarified, looking back at him. "It would've happened eventually. I knew you would have never made a move."

"What's that suppose to mean."

She raised one eyebrow and gave him a straight stare.

"Maybe I wouldn't have, but I wouldn't have stopped you." He laughed.

"And you didn't."

"I didn't want you to go your life without knowing the feeling." He repeated.

"Bullshit. You loved it, and don't deny it."

He was silent, his mouth hung open.

She pressed on. "If we're quoting ourselves here." Cameron leaned in, inches from his face. "You kissed back." She smirked, their eye's locked again. Before she could pull away, his mouth claimed her's. She was stunned, after a minute, she pulled away.

"Yeah, I guess I do." He smirked. "But so do you."

Cameron's cheeks blushed. She just sat there stunned, unable to move or say a word.

"I must be good if you can't even talk." He got up and went into the bathroom.

She stared blankly at the space which was just covered with House's warm body. She smiled, House walked behind her, kissing her neck, pulling her out of her trance. She jumped and squirmed.

"Stop." Glaring at him.

House put his arms up in the air. "Sorry, officer."

She sighed. "Sorry. I didn't mean to be that loud, it's just-"

He handed her a bottle water, holding his still in his hand. "I get it I shouldn't have kissed you. It won't happen again."

She looked at her water, and then up at him. "You're different."

He arched a disquisitive eyebrow.

She smiled. "You're still House, but you seem different too. You seem stronger, more happy, nicer."

They both laughed.

"Did you hit your head?" He asked, jokingly.

"I think I might have." She placed the palm of her hand against her temple. "It doesn't hurt." Cameron teased.

"You better lie down to make sure."

"Alex is napping."

House scooted further away, and turned on the tv, patting his lap.

She laughed. "Yeah, if I put my head there, something might pop up."

"I don't know _what_ your talking 'bout." He teased, not taking his eyes of the television.

"Or you'll tell me it's dry and it need's saliva."

He notched up his nose. "That's gross."

Silent for a few long second's.

"Okay, I would do something like that."

"Yeah, you would." She giggled. "I missed you."

That made him look at her, he smiled. "Yeah, I missed me too."

She playfully hit his arm and faked a hurt looked. He let out a low laughed, grabbed her right shoulder, and pulled her down so her head was on his lap.


	7. She's Back!

Cameron woke up especially early the next morning, getting ready. She was in the bathroom drying her hair. House woke up to the sound, and his heart. It had literally stopped for a few second's. Than he remembered the hard truth. It _wasn't_ Wilson. Wilson wasn't here anymore, he had left him, he was gone. Forever. House sighed deeply, running his hands over his face, before popping a few Vicodin, he sighed again. Almost out. He got up and limped into the open doorway of the bathroom.

"What are you doing? It's five thirty in the morning!" House groaned.

Cameron turned off the blow dyer. "I have to go back home."

His eyes grew, and his lips parted.

"To get my stuff." She finished.

"Oh."

"How long will you be gone?"

"Till tomorrow night."

"Okay." He began to limp away, but he turned around scratching the back of his head. "Do you..." He shook his head, with his eyes shut. "Do you think you can get me some Vicodin?" He looked at the wall. "I'm out and I can get any." He looked back at her, and shrugged. "Since I'm dead and all."

She stared a him for a minute, he was about to speak, she nodded. "I'll see what I can do."

He nodded. "Thanks." He turned around and limped to kitchen.

He sat down at the island, kneading his missing muscle with his knuckles, Cameron in.

"Hungry?" She asked.

He just nodded, with squeezed shut eyes.

"It's worse in the morning's isn't it?" She asked, cracking eggs into a lightly greased pan.

He nodded. "How'd you guess?" He asked, sarcastically.

"After years of working for you, I sort of guessed. You showed up work late, so I'm guessing you waited for the Vicodin to kick in, and I noticed your limp is less noticeable as the day progresses."

"Quite the observer."

She shrugged. "I learned from the best." She smiled behind over her shoulder at him, he smiled back at her, turning back around. She cut up onion, tomato, green and red pepper, and shredded some blocked cheese.

She set a plate in front of House and herself. Before sitting down she checked on Alex, he was still sleeping. Luckily he hadn't woken from the sound of the blow dryer. She came back and sat in front of her plate of fruit and omelet, and began eating.

"What time's your flight?" House asked, stuffing a big piece of omelet into his mouth.

"Seven. After I eat, I'm going to change Alex and then we're heading out. By the way, thank's for letting us stay here till I get back on my feet."

He nodded, as he chewed. She smiled at him. After eating, she did the dishes, got Alex up; changed, eaten and dressed. She walked out the door at six. House stared at the door for a few moments. Then he limped to the couch, and turned on the television. He watched t.v. for most of the day. He passed out sometime in the afternoon, the rest of the day went by fine. He watched t.v., played his piano, showered, and passed out with a glass of whiskey in hand.

xXxXx

Cameron arrived in her house she once called home. The place that once held warm memories, now seemed colder, it made her heart break. Looking around at the framed memories of their life, the life they'd never have again. She spent all day and night, packing, talking to movers, playing and attending to her son. By two the next day she had everything packed.

The next day went by slowly for House, he spent the day doing random stuff. Cameron arrived around seven that night, she was putting Alex down. House was sprawled out on the couch, when he heard a knock on the door. He paused, before getting up, looking through the peephole he spotted her. _How did she find him_? Another knock on the door. He limped to the window, peeking through, no cops in sight. He couldn't believe she was on his porch, but why? Only one way to find out. He sighed before cracking the door open.

"What are you doing here?"

"Nice to see you too, can I come in?"

"I'm not alone." He stood up straight.

"Hooker?" She arched her eyebrow.

Cameron walked up behind him. "Who is it?"

The woman on the other side of the door, pushed at the front of the door opening it. "Cameron?"

"Cuddy!" Cameron was shocked.

**To Be Continued...**

_Sorry so short, thought you'd like a litte cliffhanger :D_


End file.
